Locked inside the Façade
by witches always return
Summary: I write one-shots based off OCs. SYOC! Will always be open.
1. Chapter 1

**AN and SYOC stuff at the bottom. This one shot is really just in my OCs head, cause I didn't know what to write. They will also be longer in the future.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Disney or Descendents.**

On the Ise she was called the black sheep of the group. Here, in Aurodon they'd call her a angel. She was nether.

She was the perfect villain.

Her mother, was was called Mother Gothal, died when she was 8. That's when she was taken in by one of the of the nicer people on the Island, and from day forward is when she constructed her façade.

It was all a plan. Act nice, act good, maybe then she could get of the island. Well, now that those four had gone and ruined all of the villains reputation she was let out. Now all the kids from the isle were let out.

Now it was time to show Auradon what a rotten person really looked like.

 **'kay so I want to write a series of one-shots with OCs set after the movie, so if you have an oc fill out THIS form. It can be hero or only rule I have about OCs is that it can't be in more than one** **SYOC** **including you're own) so this would be ether their frost or second story, got it? Also no cannon/OC pairings.**

 **Name-**

 **Gender-**

 **Parent(s)-**

 **Looks-**

 **Personality-**

 **Cothes style-**

 **traits they would want to have in a boyfriend/girlfriend-**

 **Skills-**

 **Hobbies-**

 **likes-**

 **dislikes-**

 **faults-**

 **other info-**

 **idea for one-shots-**


	2. A Extended AN

**Okay so I just want to give a update on this whole thing!**

 **Frist of all i want to lay down some things I forgot to say in the last… well 1st.. chapter.**

 **Only 2 OCs per person (later you can do more)**

 **What i mean by one-shot idea is any random one-shot idea you have, it doesn't have to pertain to you particular OC at all, just give me a situation, any grene (with the exception of romance, the most romance i will do is 1. asking someone on a date, or being at a dance of some kind, I don't do dates because i've never been on one)**

 **Not really a rule but… i ask that if you submit an OC, you should follow this story, i just find it rude when people give someone a OC and never look at the story again.**

 **about the one shots themselves, each OC will be in more than one, sometimes as the focus, sometimes as just a cameo, sometimes there will be group oneshots focused on everyone (or as many as i can fit)**

 **PLEASE READ EVERY ONE SHOT, even if your OC isn't in it, it's rude and disrespectful to the creators if you don't.**

 **please give me ideas for oneshots, I don't know what to write, that's why that was there.**

 **Cast List (This cast list will never close, you can always submit more!)**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218:Olga Sinclair**

 **W. R. Winters:Jean Luc Frollo**

 **Shiroikage:Seth Shades**

 **sweetandsimple1:Julien Frollo**

 **purpledolpin05: Hayley Long**

 **purpledolpin05: Hunter Julian Dunbronch**

 **White Wolf123: Ash Raven**

 **BellaRosa17: Faye Facillier**

 **TacoNightFury: Amber**

 **I am a Ridaa: Penelope Pan**

 **Witches always return (me):Vasila Gothel**

 **TacoNightFury** **:** **Wisp**

 **Shiranai Atsune:** **Carmine Hearts**

 **Shiranai Atsune:** **Navana**

 **I think that's all i have so far, tell me if i missed anyone, and keep them coming! I hope to get the next (real) oneshot up by next week, but sorry in advance if that doesn't happen.**

 **Have a nice day! Bye!**

 **-Retta**


	3. The announcement!

**Im back! Sorry for not doing like, anything. More AN at the end, 'kay.**

 **Disclaimer- I really don't own anything, look at last chap for more details on that. I really don't feel like being more creative now.**

Faye was just walking along the island, trying to find some one to make a bet with, just someone. Anyone.

It was a little dreary, nothing too too bad, but boring to say the least. It gave off a way too serious vibe, and she needed to change that.

Turning the corner of the street, she saw Seth, the son of Hades, and if rumor was correct, a normal human. If that were the truth she didn't see why her father, Dr. Facillier, kept telling her to keep the secret of who her so called mother is. Her father _claimed_ that her mother was Persephone, who is the immortal queen of the underworld, which means that she is, of course, Hades's beloved wife. That was the reason that her father wanted to keep her "mother's" identity a secret. Faye didn't get it at all, even if Persephone was her mom, why did it matter, Hades obviously cheated on his wife, so why can't his wife cheat on him?

"Hey! Why you stairing at me?"

 _I should have known stairing at him while thinking was a bad idea!_

One thing that you learn very quickly when you know Seth is that doesn't like people who invade his privacy.

"Oh, no reason, I'm just thinking about how many diffent ways you could be pranked right now!"

Looking back on it, Faye thought that would have probably ended up into prank war of extreme proportions, but then they both heard an announcement.

"Town Meeting! Town meeting!" was comeing through the horn used for announcements, "Everyone ages 13 and up to the square now!"

Faye knew she could do anything now, last time she skipped a meeting she didn't get food for a day (not like it made any difference **really,** they didn't really have food all that often, just engoyh to get by).

"Ha, see you later." that was Seth being her charismatic self as always. Well, one day she'd out prank him!

As she neared the the center of town where the meetings took place, she started to see other kids.

There was Carmine Hearts, self proclaimed 'Prince of Hearts' who was currently trying to behead Ash Raven because he accidentally tripped over her in her wolf form. Another was Julien Frollo, who's great uncle was none other than the honorable Judge Frollo, head in a what was most likely a very depressing 'classic' like Les Miserables, or a depressing poem by Egde Poe or whatever his name was (Faye never cared for anything that had been around for more than 50 years, they were usually the most unfun things ever). Beside him was Frollo's actual son Jean Luc Frollo, who was having what Faye got the impression was a conversation with himself about his father and such (honestly, Faye thought him to be a little cracked in the head). Illusion was studying the crowd that was gathering in the square with obvious malice, and Olga Sinclair was doing the same while fingering a gun that here mother must have sneaked in (both of them were way too serious for Faye's likeing, always brooding away, they were her two big projects for trying to get to loosen up). Lastly there was Vaslia Gothal sitting alone on a bench weaving some of the islands gray wilting flowers into a crown, while singing a lullaby of some kind (Vaslia was a rather weird one, acting like you're normal boring nice shy girl, but Faye could sense there was something different about her, she just didn't know what).

Suddenly the second horn blew, signaling that it was time for the meeting to officially start. Captain Hook walked out (he was now the make shift 'leader' along with a few others (namely Scar and Lady Tremaine) "Listen 'friends', as you know, we have had 4 students gone to that prep school and betray all that means to be a villain, which lead to the down fall of Maleficent. Now those bastards have chosen to flunt there power in our faces even more. Ladies and Gentlemen, they have sent a list of children they intend to abduct and continue raising in their so called country-"

Lady Tremaine cut him off, "Get on with it, read the names, we can't do anything about those traitors, we can't stop them from taking our children, so just tell the people who to expect to be the next traitor."

"Fine. The great, wise, good, fair... all the other good things I'm supposed to say about King Ben the 4th? 5th? Oh, whatever number Ben he is, has said that these poor children shall be going to prep with him. These children are-" he cleared his throat-" Carmine Hearts, son of the 'Queen' of Hearts, Vaslia Gothal, daughter of the late 'mother' Gothal, Jean Luc Frollo, son of Judge Frollo, Julien Frollo, son of two people that I don't care about, whose is looked after by his great uncle, Judge Frollo, Ash Raven, daughter of one of the big bad wolfs, Olga Sinclair, daughter of Helga Sinclair, Illusion, son of both Monzenrath and Mirage, Seth Shades, son of Lord of the Underworld Hades and some random mortal I don't care about, and finally (I'm at the end of the list now, thank Neverland) Faye Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier."

AN- Can I just say I am completely totally sorry for how long this has taken. I bet you forgot or gave up on it, and I really can't blame you if you did anything like that. I feel really bad about this also because I just spent the last update telling you what I thought were your responsibilities, and here I am, having completely forgotten mine :(. I will say like the day after I got the update posted I wrote like half of this, then got writers block (writing a SYOC is harder than I thought it be) and then school decided, "hey, let's give Retta lots of work! That will be fun!"

So I also want to explain why I did somethings,

1- I made none of the ocs have parents that were in leadership places because I wanted to start them on the same level (but if you want to put in a OC with one of them as the parent, you can, you can have them have any parent, weather they have a kid or not)

2- Anything said about any of the characters (especially Hook) is nothing against your OC, I like all of these ocs, I'm not trying to be biased.

3- tell me what you think of my writing (is it confusing? Did I have bad grammar? Did I write your OC okay? Stuff like that.)

4- I am useing my phone, so it is hard to type, just so you know.

I think that's all I want to say, if you have questions, feel free to ask via PM or review, I hope you all have a very nice day, sorry yet again, and thank you for even reading this!

-Retta


End file.
